Episode 4990 (2 January 2015)
Synopsis With Emma slumped in the passenger seat, Max’s car screeches to a halt outside the hospital and he shouts for help. Emma’s taken in for a CT scan. Back home, Cora’s determined to wait with Lauren and Abi but denies Dexter’s accusation that she’s having second thoughts about leaving Walford. Lauren’s worried about Emma; Abi dismisses her concerns, unaware that Emma’s since died. In hospital, a devastated Max kisses Emma on the head and tells her he’s sorry. Max phones Carol who then tells the girls the news, explaining that Emma had a bleed on the brain. Max comes home but doesn’t speak. Carol finds Emma’s file of evidence about Lucy’s murder under the sink. In hospital, Ronnie’s rushed into theatre while her baby boy is taken to the neonatal unit. Charlie and Roxy are terrified. Back at Dot’s, Ian phones Charlie and relays to Dot, Nick and Yvonne that the baby’s been born. When they’re alone, Yvonne hisses at Nick that he’s a cancer and isn’t going to get away with what he’s done. He can’t stay in Walford, he could have killed his grandson and his own son. Nick claims he just wanted to give Ronnie a fright. Meanwhile, at the hospital, a monitor is put in to measure Ronnie’s brain pressure. Roxy and Phil find Charlie holding Ronnie’s bloodied wedding dress, sure she’s going to die. Roxy talks to Phil about the crash. Back at Dot’s, Nick shows Yvonne the bag containing the £100,000 - just think what they can do with it. He insists the police can’t pin anything on him and shows her the oily cloth stashed in Dot’s bureau – they can make this go away. At the hospital, Roxy forces Charlie to go and see the baby but Charlie can’t bear to stay with his son. Charlie’s worried that he can’t cope with being a parent without Ronnie. Phil tells Charlie he’s got to step up and assures him he’s nothing like Nick. Yvonne arrives and comforts Charlie as he cries. With the pressure in Ronnie’s brain higher than it should be, she’s put into a medical coma to aid recovery. Determined, Yvonne tells Charlie he deserves to be part of a proper family with Ronnie - nothing’s going to spoil it for him. Later, a doctor tells Charlie that Ronnie’s stabilised and the pressure on her brain’s decreasing; when she’s breathing on her own they’ll try and wake her up but it might take a few days. Yvonne looks shifty and Roxy and Phil are shocked when the police arrive at the hospital and arrest Phil on suspicion of causing criminal damage on a vehicle in an attempt to endanger life. Kim finds Denise about to have an early morning glass of wine and lectures her. Feeling like Kim’s accusing her of abusing Patrick, Denise heads out, leaving Kim to look after him. Denise hits the vodka in the pub; she rejects Ian’s kind words and he’s disgusted when she’s rude about Emma when news arrives of her death. Denise then falls over scattering the contents of her handbag. Meanwhile, Kim’s realising how difficult it is to get Patrick fed. Denise comes home and apologises to Patrick; she won’t hurt him again. Denise then tells Kim she can’t look after Patrick anymore, making it clear he’s now her responsibility. Nancy claims to Pam that Linda and Mick have gone on holiday. Nancy and Tina stop Stan taking down the Christmas decorations. Nancy’s avoiding Mick’s calls, worried about his reaction if he finds out she’s let Shirley move into the pub. Ian spreads the word about Ronnie’s baby and Shirley makes a toast. Before he leaves town, Dexter visits Stan and asks him to clear the air with Cora. Nancy relates her own problems to Dexter. He gives her a pep talk then goes, telling her he’ll see her around. Shirley listens in as Nancy talks to Mick on the phone. Nancy claims everything’s running like clockwork and doesn’t mention Shirley. Stan visits Cora and asks her forgiveness. He accompanies her to the tube station and gives her a CD Lee’s put together for him. Stan tells Cora he’d hoped to spend the time he had left with her. Cora changes her mind about leaving Walford and tells Stan they’d better listen to the CD. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes